Out of this World
by TriGemini
Summary: What happens when you findout your entire life has been a lie? Estrella and her three friends findout a lot when they get landed in M.E.
1. Prologue

**Out of this World**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LotR, or the characters by J.R.R. Tolkein. In addition, the movie script from the LotR Trilogy belongs to Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. Therefore, plz do not sue.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was in the month of _Narie_, that young _elandili_ was born in Imladris. The entire city was celebrating the joyous occasion of the young elfin birth. Even though, the head of the House of Elrond, Lord Elrond, himself was not in complete agreement to the relationship of the child's parents, his heart softened at the sight of his first grandchild. Her mother bestowed the name to her of Eleniel the _Kallasilya elen_. For she was born on the night when the stars shined with a silver glow. Overall, she had brought joy to all those around her.

After the grand celebration of the newborn elfling, everything was peaceful until tragedy struck. One night while the child slept in her cradle, a stranger had managed to sneak into the infant's room. The stranger then picked up the sleeping child carefully and then placed her gently into a basket. Then the stranger silently crept back out of the room into the corridor and took the child outside the house through a secret opening. From there the stranger than rode from the great house towards the south. Nearing the Ford of the Bruinen the stranger took the basket with the sleeping child inside it and placed it into the river. Not waiting to see the basket drift away from the embankment the stranger took off on horseback. The stranger however did not notice a lone figure standing behind in the shadows, as he placed the child into the river. Once the stranger rode further away in the opposite direction, the lone figure walked to where the basket lay in the water. Muttering a few words in an ancient tongue and casting its hand over the silent child that floated in the calm water. A bright light appeared out of nowhere and in an instant; the basket and the child that lay within it were completely gone. The lone figure disappeared as well seeing as it had done its duty of rescuing the helpless child.

It was not until the early morning of the next day that the child had been discovered gone from its room in the house. The entire household had gone into a complete uproar. Elves were sent out to look everywhere for the lost elfling. The father, himself went searching for his missing daughter, as well. The mother however became inconsolable at the loss of her child. Not even her wise father's words could console her at this time of sorrow. For she longed to have her child with her, in her arms so she could hold her. However, in the end it became apparent that it was not meant to be. After searching for so long the sadden parents had come to the unfortunate conclusion that it was possible that they may never get to see their child again. As the time passed for them, the sadness never left the young elfing's parents. In time, they both found solace on their own and in their own way. The mother left for the realm of Lothlórien the home of her grandmother and the father decided to go deep into the wild. What neither of them realized was that it would be many years until their child would be returned to Middle Earth again, her one true home.

* * *

**Our World**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. Where a young couple had decided to go to the park that day to have a picnic. As they were spending the day relaxing in the park. After they ate, they decided to take a leisurely walk by the river. As they walked the suddenly heard, a shrill cry come from the side of the river they were walking on. When they got closer to the noise, the couple noticed a basket lying in a mound of mud. Therefore, they decided to peek to inside it and see what it was and when they did, they got the biggest surprise of their life. Inside the basket lay a baby. Neither of them could believe what they were seeing nor could they believe that somebody would leave a child alone in a place like this. Therefore, the young woman picked up the basket and both she and her husband decided to take baby to the nearest police station in hopes that they would find the young child's family. However, they never realized that a month down the road the child would end up as theirs and that they would raise her as their own. Never realizing the truth about her heritage.

* * *

**A/N: **So is it good so far. Please review and tell me.

* * *

**Elvish Terms**:

_Narie-_June

_Elen-_Star

_Kallasilya_- bright silver shine

_Imladris_-Rivendell

_Eleniel_-Taken from the variation of Elen, meaning star.

_Elandili_-Half-elf


	2. Chapter 1

**Out of this World**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR, or the characters by J.R.R. Tolkein. In addition, the movie script from the LotR Trilogy belongs to Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. Therefore, plz do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**(Dream)**

_As always, this dream begins in the same place. In a roaring river and Estrella could never figure out why she would always end up there. However, like always though. That was where she would be. An icy feeling swept over her, as she tried to swim against the currents. However, she couldn't. For she felt as if, she was being pulled under. It wasn't that she was afraid of water; she just never understood the significance of what this place represented. For it never made any sense to her. So like every dream that she had. She shrugged it off. However, in the distance, she heard something…someone call her name. _

**(The dream ends)**

* * *

"Estrella Matthews, it's time to wake up!" yelled Mrs. Matthews from outside her daughter's room. Although, as far as Estrella was concerned mornings came too early for her liking, however, she also realized that staying in bed wasn't going to be an option either. Unless she could convince her mother that she was, sick and couldn't go to school. However, she knew that wasn't going to work. For if, there was one thing that Estrella could never do. It was lie to her parents. Sure, she's tried it a couple of time, however in the end she'd just get nervous and would eventually spill the truth. Because of that, her friends would always tease her about it. For if there was always, something that they could count on from Estrella it would her complete honesty, because she had no problem telling people the truth. Even to people she didn't know. Anyways, back to this particular morning. Estrella quickly got out of bed and got dressed into something simple. Meaning a long gray shirt, with some faded blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. For she was never one to get dressed up for anything, unless the occasion called for it than she would do that, other than that everything else required she for relaxation or for else for just plain fun. Because it didn't matter to her what she wore. She still looked good in whatever it was, because it the outfit happened to look good on her no matter what. She always guessed it had something to do with the way she looked. With her long waist length hair that was dark as ebony, pale skin that would, tan if, she stayed out in the sun long enough, and crystal blue eyes that shone like pools of water. However, to her it didn't really matter since she really thought about it much. As soon as she was done getting dressed, she got her backpack and headed towards downstairs. When she got there, she rushed into the kitchen noticing her mom already at the table waiting for her.

"Good morning, mom," said Estrella with a smile.

"Good morning, dear and Happy Birthday!" said her mother to her.

"Are we all set for tonight?" asked Estrella.

Her mother nodded and said, "Yes Estrella, I didn't forget that you and your friends are going on that picnic after school. So don't worry Estrella neither your father nor I, forgot about the outing today. Besides its Friday, it's normal that you'd want to spend it with your friends. So again, don't worry! Anyways, your father and I already made reservations at Del Florence so we can have that special dinner with you tomorrow to celebrate your birthday. Don't worry it will be just us, all right." Her mother said to Estrella. Who in return just nodded at everything that was being said, plus she was thinking about how much better it made everything. It's just that ever since she and her friends were small children. They would always go on a picnic to celebrate each other's birthday. Furthermore, it wasn't that she didn't want to spend her birthday with her parents. It was just that ever since the beginning of high school, her friends and herself had been celebrating on their own. Besides, she had her special dinner with her parents to celebrate. Therefore, it wasn't as if she didn't get to spend anytime with them.

"Well thanks for understanding mom like always," with that Estrella grabbed an apple, got her stuff and left the house.

For Estrella always walked to school everyday. Even in the worst of weather, for she didn't mind it. Her friends always thought it was weird that she liked to be outdoors all the time. She would always tell them that it was just apart of her nature and that's why she enjoyed it so much. Anyways, after walking two blocks from her house to the school Estrella finally got there and with time to spare before class started. She immediately found her friends, sitting in their own little private room that they had found at the beginning of the first year in high school. Nobody but them knew about the place and they always met up there before class, during lunch, and even after school. When she got to the room, she found Laurel sitting on the floor with a copy of Lord_ of the Rings: The Return of the King_ in her hands. Apparently, Laurel was completely oblivious to Estrella coming into the room, which was usually how it was if she was reading a good book. For Laurel would lose herself completely in it. Then there was Carlos, he was sitting in the corner of the room trying to finish his English homework. Estrella guessed that he forgot to do it the night before and was trying to have it done before he had to turn in during second period. As for Adam, he was just looking out the window near the back. He was probably waiting to see if anything excited happened outside. However, he turned around the instant he heard the door opened and closed again. Furthermore, he was the first one to notice that Estrella was in the room. Therefore, he immediately walked towards her, passing Laurel, who he hit as he walked by. Laurel for sure felt what Adam had done and scowled at him for doing it.

"Well it's about time that the Birthday Girl showed up!" said Adam in a cheerful voice.

"How long has have you all been here?" asked Estrella curiously.

"Well as always, Laurel was the first one to get here. She hasn't moved from that spot since then either," said Adam while snickering at the thought of his sister not moving for more than two hours. However, his sister on the other hand took offence to his statement.

"Hey! I heard that Adam and for your information Carlos hasn't moved from his spot either since he's gotten here," said Laurel as she pointed over to Carlos' direction.

Carlos was the last person who wanted to get into the twin's argument. So in his own defense he said,

"Will you two please leave me out of this conversation; I don't want to get involved in another one of your debates. So please stop before it starts…all right! Maybe for once we can get some peace around here."

Estrella silently agreed, for she really didn't want either Adam or Laurel to start fighting with each other. Because when the two of them started, there arguments would seem like they'd never end. Instead, Estrella decided to change the topic before world war three started.

"By the way guys I've got news. My parents are letting me leave for the outing right after school ends." Estrella said excitedly.

"Don't worry about it. The rest of us are ready, also. We'll just have to stop by the house to get the food…all right," said Adam. With that last comment in place, everybody nodded their heads in agreement and decided that it was time to get to class. Or else there would be a reason for delay if they didn't.

The day went slowly for the four friends, since they were extremely anxious to go on their outing. Around lunchtime, they all met up again in 'their' room to eat.

Laurel was once again immersed in her book. 'It would figure that she would read it again, for the thousandth time. Even if she considers it one of her favorite books,' thought Estrella to herself. Although, at this idea wasn't very surprising most of the time. After all, it wouldn't have surprised Estrella, if it had been herself sitting on the floor reading it also, since it happened to be one of her favorites, as well. As for, the guys they had read the Tolkein books, also. However, they weren't as obsessed as Laurel was, or her for that matter. When the movies came out, the girls had dragged the guys unwillingly to see all three movies. Even though, they had protested each time they went. The girls secretly knew that the boys had enjoyed it just as much as they did.

Adam at this precise moment was sitting across the floor staring at his sister. Whom he knew was completely oblivious to the entire world around her because she had her nose stuck in a book. Shaking his head in disbelief, he decided it was best to talk to Carlos and Estrella instead.

"Hey, Estrella where should we go later this afternoon for the picnic?" asked Adam. He figured that since that it was her birthday; she should get to pick the location where they'd celebrate. Estrella in return shrugged her shoulders and said,

"I don't know. Why don't we just drive around until we see where we end up?"

Again, both guys agreed to what Estrella said and Laurel was still oblivious as to what was going on around her. The bell had rung signaling the end of lunch. Thus forcing the four students to go back to the slow day they had been facing before.

Finally after a few hours and classes later, the final bell rang letting the entire school know that school was finally out. The four friends met outside by Adam's car, getting ready to leave and as usual, both Laurel and Adam were fighting about something and a few seconds later their shouts were getting louder.

"Laurel we don't even know where we're going yet," said Adam in an exasperated tone.

"Well gee, bro! I just want to make sure that we don't get lost," which Laurel said sarcastically towards her brother. With that, he just gave his sister a withering glare; she in return though did her best to stare him down, as well. At this point, both Estrella and Carlos just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They knew it was going to be a long trip with these two in tow and not a pleasant one either. Therefore, Carlos thought it best to play referee between the two.

"Okay, you two that is enough! We really don't need this right now. It's Estrella's birthday and let's not ruin it by having a shouting match between the two of you," he said seriously. At this moment, both Laurel and Adam realized that Carlos was telling the truth and felt bad about it. They knew that sometimes their arguments got the better end of everything and decided that it was probably better to call a truce while out on the outing. Besides, they really didn't want to ruin Estrella's birthday. For it wouldn't be fair to her.

After a few hours driving through the scenic countryside, the group found themselves at the edge of a secluded area of a forest. They thought that this would be the perfect place to have the picnic. Once the car had been parked, they decided that the best spot was under a huge willow tree that was near the river. There Laurel and Carlos spread out the blankets they had brought along to sit on and both Estrella and Adam got out the food so they could eat. Laurel and Adam's mom really had out done herself in preparing the food for the picnic. She made each of them four sandwiches of various meats, with a bag of chips and a container that had dip in it. She also made a fruit salad that consisted of pineapple, oranges, tangerines, cherries, purple and green grapes, that had whip cream mixed into it. Also in a carton, there were strawberries that had been dipped into chocolate. Some short bread that was neatly tucked away into the basket. Along with some chocolate cookies and double-fudge brownies that had been baked the night before, with some ice-cold lemonade in a huge thermos, and various brands of sodas, as well. Apparently, their mother had remembered all of Estrella's favorite foods. After this little get-together, Estrella realized that she was going to have to write a long thank you letter to Laurel and Adams' mother, for she was considered a great cook, but also a great person for making this picnic basket. After eating the delectable food, the four friends decided to hangout for a while before having to head back home.

"So what do guys think of this place?" asked Adam in a laid-back tone.

"Not bad, dear brother! At least, you didn't get us lost, "commented Laurel.

"I'm hurt sis! You seem to lack faith in my abilities," said Adam in a mock hurtful tone.

Laurel on her part just rolled her eyes at her brother. Both Estrella and Carlos figured that this was as friendly, as these two were going to get. While continuing their walk, Estrella on her part came to a halt. Carlos however looked over at her confused and asked what was wrong with her.

"Why'd you stop Estrella?" asked Carlos curiously. Estrella however kept silent for a moment.

"Do you hear that?" asked Estrella everyone around her. However, everybody else just looked at each other because they couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Hear what Estrella?" asked Laurel inquiringly. She was starting to get worried for her best friend. Estrella however started to walk off in another direction. For she was curious about where that noise was coming from, yes it was a bad habit to be curious. However, she couldn't help it.

"It sounds like water," she said, as she led them to where the river was.

"Hey, anybody up for a dip?" joked Adam as he looked ready to jump in. Laurel however, groaned at this comment. For some reason, she thought her brother would actually have grown up for a moment. However, at the comment he made, she lost all hope for him. Therefore, she did the only thing that came to her at this moment she pushed her brother into the river. She figured that if he really wanted to get wet and take a swim. He had gotten his wish. For as soon as the splash had been heard, both Estrella and Carlos looked at Laurel as if she'd lost her mind. However, her only defense was,

"He deserved it."

Adam on his part was furious with his sister. Sure, he enjoyed swimming very much. However, he didn't expect his own sister to push him into the river. Therefore, in retaliation, he stood out as if to grab her hand and instead yanked her in with him into the cold water. Laurel shrieked when her brother grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Again, Estrella and Carlos just looked at the both of them as if they had lost their minds. However, in the end though they just wound up laughing at them instead. For a moment, both Adam and Laurel had completely forgotten that they had an audience. Although, when they heard their friends' laughter, they both decided that they needed to cool off, as well. For Laurel made a grab for Carlos, while Adam did the same to Estrella and in two seconds flat they too wound up in the river with the twins. It took awhile to register what had happened. However, the four friends thought it was funny. That was until something started to happen without warning.

* * *

**A/N:** I own the characters Estrella, Adam, Laurel, Carlos, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, and any other character that appears later on. Here is Ch. 2. For those who reviewed the last time. Tell me what you think. However, just so everyone knows. This is my story and the way I write it is the way I think it should be written. Okay! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Out of this World**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR, or the characters by J.R.R. Tolkein. In addition, the movie script from the LotR Trilogy belongs to Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. Therefore, plz do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

After realizing that she was in the water, Estrella could feel the temperature of the water begin to drop to a freezing point. With a sudden turn, Estrella put her arms around her, because she couldn't understand why the water had turned so chilly suddenly. She then looked over to where her friends were and she could tell that the water was having the same affect on them, as well. Suddenly the icy currents started to rush at them and they each tried to swim up to the embankment. However, it was impossible since the current was pulling them away in the opposite direction. For a moment, the current had seemed to be steady. Even though, without a warning a great overflow came up and covered them all. When that happened, they were all pulled under the water. Each of them was struggling to gain some control, however it was simply impossible to do so. In Estrella's mind, she was reminding herself that this was like her dream. Except on this occasion, it was real and not just a dream. What's more, it was scaring her that this was happening. With that last thought, on her mind. She continued to struggle to the surface; however before she was able to get there everything suddenly went dark. Upon the embankment stood a lone figure shrouded in white as it watched the river carry the children away. The figure knew what was happening at this moment, but sadly could not interfere. Therefore, it just stood there and in a whispery voice it said,

"It is time to go home little one. You have been away far too long from your real home. Therefore, may the Valor watch over you, as you make your way back to Middle Earth. "

With that farewell said, the lone figure disappeared in a flash. Leaving no trace that someone had been there.

As the children drifted along the water's slow current, they were unaware that their surroundings had changed. For none of the children were aware, that they had been in the river for a long while now. It wasn't until some elves that had been traveling had found them in the river. A few of them had entered the frigid water to bring them out, especially after noticing that they were unconscious and slightly hurt. Therefore, the elves thought it best that they return to Rivendell, where the children could get proper help from the healers there. Furthermore, seeing as they were mortal children and were strangely dressed, they believed that Lord Elrond should know of strangers within the elven lands. When they reached the border of Rivendell, the company of elves that helped the children sent a messenger ahead to the House of Lord Elrond to inform him of their arrival. As soon as the messenger finally arrived upon the steps of the House of Lord Elrond and asked to speak with Lord Elrond in person. He was granted permission instantly and escorted to the study where Lord Elrond sat presently at his desk.

"I hear you bring news of the company of elves that had left earlier today. Tell me why they return with such haste?" asked Elrond.

The messenger stood there nervously and felt that he should speak,

"My Lord Elrond on our way through the forest and we neared the Bruinen River we thought to rest for awhile before continuing our journey. It was when we settled near the river that we soon discovered four mortal children floating not far off from the embankment unconscious. Therefore, a few of the elves in our company went into the water and brought them out. We tried to tend to them ourselves. However, it seemed that two of them were badly injured and so my Lord Haldamir Calmcacil said, 'We best return to Rivendell and see to that they get proper healing from an experienced healer, also, to inform Lord Elrond that they were strangely dressed for being mortals.' I for one could not understand what my Lord meant. So they sent me on ahead to give you the messenger my Lord Elrond," said the messenger in a rush.

Lord Elrond pondered at what was happening, for he could not understand why four mortal children would be found in a river near his lands. Perhaps his questioned will be answered once the children awaken. He then dismissed the messenger away and called in one of his servants. He instructed that two other healers be called and that the guestrooms were to be prepared, as well. What's more, herbs would have to be gathered and remedies made. However, he knew those would have to wait until it was seen what kind of injuries the children had. Therefore, Lord Elrond looked out his window and pondered what was coming. He already knew of the situation with the One Ring. However, he was not expecting that company until a few more days. He hoped by then the mystery of the four mortal children would be solved. Still there was something in Elrond's mind that was troubling him, for he sensed that something was coming that would change the course of all those who around. While in deep thought, he had not noticed a lone figure standing by the doorway. It was not until the figure walked up to him and placed a delicate hand on his arm. When this action was done, Lord Elrond had been shaken out of his reverie. He then turned around to see whom it was standing next to him. To his surprise, it was his youngest daughter, Arwen. She had only recently arrived back from Lothlórien and was again back in her rightful home. Soon enough though he would have Arwen journey to the Undying Lands for it was nearing the time for when all the elves will soon have to leave Middle-Earth. However, that was not an argument he wished to have today with her.

"Ada! Why is the entire household in such haste today?" asked Arwen curiously.

"Four mortal children were found in the Bruinen River near the woods of the Trollshaws. They are being brought here so that they can get healing, for two of them are seriously injured. Furthermore, I am curious, as to why they were there to begin with. It is not very often we get many unexpected visitors near our borders and in these times one cannot be too cautious since there have been an increasing amount of Orc attacks that have been occurring lately," said Elrond in a serious tone. Everyone knew of this, of course. For many elves had gone on patrols to make sure that the borders were safe. Everyone knew that dark times were coming to Middle Earth and only the Valor knew what would happen in the future. Lord Elrond looked once more at his daughter, for he hoped that when the time came to leave, she would go willingly. However, in the back of his mind he knew that Arwen had already made her choice. The one choice in which he hoped he could change, for he did not want to see his daughter suffer. Especially with what was to come in the future. Putting those thoughts aside, Elrond decided it was not time for him to have this discussion with her. In order to do it properly, he would need the presence of a certain other individual. In Elrond's mind, he knew that if he could not persuade her to leave Middle Earth, then perhaps that other person could.

"Come Arwen! Let us prepare for the guests that we'll soon be receiving," said Elrond as he prepared to leave the study. Arwen in return just nodded her head and followed her father when he left the study. Both of them wondered to themselves what the children would be like. Yet neither of them suspected that fate had something waiting for all those who would be joined in Rivendell.

* * *

**A/N: **I own the characters Estrella, Adam, Laurel, Carlos, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Lord Haldamir Calmcacil, and any other character that appears later on. Well here is another chapter. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Out of this World**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR, or the characters by J.R.R. Tolkein. In addition, the movie script from the LotR Trilogy belongs to Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. Therefore, plz do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

When the company of elves returned with the four children that they found in the Bruinen River, everything had been prepared for their arrival. Once they were within the borders of Rivendell, the children were taken to one of the rooms of healing, so that the healers could see to them. As the children were laid onto separate beds, one of the healers noticed that the two boys were in better condition than the two girls were. One of the boys had a cut on his forehead, while the other boy had a sprain in his left wrist, with a few cuts on both his arms. Therefore, the healer placed some athelas on both of them, knowing that with those leaves they should heal up very good. As for the girls, they were in the worse shape out of the group. One had a minor concussion to her head; a few bruises, plus a few cuts on her arms and legs. The other girl also had some cuts that were on her legs and a few bruises, as well. However, with rest and time the four children would be on their way to recovery. Therefore, while the children rested in the healing ward, the other rooms were still being prepared for them. Although, Lord Elrond was still lost in thought over the present situation at hand, for it was apparent to him that these children were not from around these parts. He had taken a closer look at the clothes that they were wearing and never had he seen such outfits worn before in Middle Earth. With this revelation, he worried over the idea that it was possible that they could be spies. However, even he could not fathom that idea. Therefore, in complete silence he watched the children in their unconscious state and wondered when they would wake, for he was interested to know what the children would be able to tell him of they came to be in these parts. While he was lost in thought, Lord Elrond had suddenly snapped out of what he'd been thinking, when he believed that he had heard one of the children begin to mutter from their bed. For that reason, he walked over to where the sound was coming from and was not prepared for the shock that awaited him. The girl that he was looking at seemed quite familiar to him He noticed that she had long ebony hair and with pale skin. What stunned him more was that if had not known it himself; he would have sworn that he was seeing Arwen, his own daughter. For this girl could be an exact replica of her. Except for the slight difference that was obvious, like the shape of the young girl's ears that proved that she was not of elven kind. However, putting all of that aside, the fact was that this girl had an uncanny resemblance to his daughter and this mystified Elrond even more so now. As he continued to look at the young girl once again, he was sensing that she was having a disturbing dream. Therefore, to calm her down, he murmured some comforting words in the elvish tongue and with that he noticed that her breathing had relaxed once again as she slipped into a peaceful sleep. While still gazing at the young girl before him, Elrond took it upon himself to check her over to make sure that she was all right. When he placed his hand on her forehead to make sure, if she was not feverish in an instant he was drawn into a vision.

* * *

**(Elrond's vision)**

_Arwen was sitting by the window holding a tiny bundle in white blankets in her arms. In her arms was the newest member of the Half-elven family and to one of the last surviving member of the Royal House of Gondor, it was a baby girl. His grandchild, the first out many that he hoped that would come._

* * *

**(The vision changes)**

* * *

_He saw her reach for the keepsake box and knew what she was looking for, a star-shaped pendant that hung from a silver chain. It was time to bestow the ornament that had been made for his granddaughter when she was born. Just as her mother wore the jewel that was her namesake the Evenstar, her daughter would wear the star-shaped pendant, that she was named for Eleniel the Kallasilya elen, the bright silver shiny star. For when the sunlight or moonlight reflected off the jewel, it would give off a silvery light._

**(The end of Elrond's vision)**

* * *

As soon as the vision had begun, it had also ended. He did not know what to make of either one. For the first vision, he knew all too well. Yes, he once had a granddaughter. However, it had been many years since the child had been taken away from this family. He could not understand why he would have seen Arwen holding his missing granddaughter. It did not make much sense. Nor did the last vision, he saw either. For he did not understand the meaning of it, a star-shaped pendant that hung from a silver chain, and that Arwen was searching for it. Once more, he could not fathom what these visions represented and it was seldom that his visions would leave him in confusion. However, he knew that he would have to ponder over this very carefully. Perhaps, he would need to consult with someone else entirely on the matter, as well. For it seemed, that he would not be able to come to this conclusion himself. Putting those visions aside in his mind, Elrond's mind wondered to other important matters. Soon Gandalf and Aragorn would arrive along with the hobbit Frodo. For with him, he carried the One Ring of Power that Sauron desperately wishes to possess once more. Elrond knows that if the ring is not destroyed…all of Middle Earth and those who live in it will be doomed. He greatly hoped that in the council that will be held in a few days, a solution would be found. This was concern that involved all those who lived in Middle Earth. As for, the Elves their time was passing and soon all of them would leave these shores and head towards the Undying Lands. Then the Age of Men will take its turn to ruling Middle Earth, as it should be.

* * *

**A/N: **I own the characters Estrella, Adam, Laurel, Carlos, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Lord Haldamir Calmcacil, and any other character that appears later on.It has been awhile since I've last updated. So please just enjoy this one and review. Thanks a lot. 


End file.
